Moments That We Share
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Several short one-shots starring Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, and their dear friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes.


**1.**_Titled "Truth"_

"Come on, Tony, you know you like her. Just admit it," Rhodey prodded as the two walked into the lab.

"Well I'd imagine if she's my friend I've got to like her at least a little." Tony retorted.

"Tony doesn't play dumb with me you know what I meant. You LIKE her." Rhodey said, hands on hips.

"I do not! We're just friends, that's all."

"What are you guys talking about?" Pepper asked as she walked in.

"Oh, I was just telling Tony that he-" Tony elbowed Rhodey in the stomach in an effort to quiet him. Rhodey quieted with an 'oof'. Pepper tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"That Whitney and I are just friends. She asked me out earlier but I said no." Tony fibbed. Pepper shrugged, but on the inside she was elated. He'd said no to Whitney!

**2. **_Titled "Jealousy"_

Tony was sick of listening to Pepper and Gene's 'buddy-buddy' talk. He didn't like that she was so...the way she had acted towards him at one point in their friendship. He sat back in his seat and sipped his drink as he grunted. Rhodey looked over to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"She used to call me obsessively." Tony complained, thinking out loud without realizing it.

"Dude, just tell her you like her already." Rhodey said. Tony looked over to him, a confused look on his face.

"What? I-I wasn't intending that..." Tony said embarrassedly.

"Oh, my bad. You were just jealous." Rhodey teased with a smile.

"Just listen to the last...four," Pepper's strange request attracted stares from her male friends.

"What?" She defended. They went back to work. This time, however, Tony kept his complaints and miserable looks to himself.

**3. **_Titled "Don't Die…"_

When Pepper saw Tony breathing and the armor collapse, and Tony rise to his feet, she felt extremely relieved.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay? Ooh, I could just kiss you right now I'm so relieved..." Tony and Rhodey immediately glared at Pepper with confused expressions on their faces.

"Umm...what?" Tony asked. Pepper blushed when she realized what she had said.

"Uhh, nothing, never mind..." Tony disregarded it and looked back to his armor.

**4. **_Titled "My Lovesick Imagination"_

Pepper felt the ground beneath her start to disappear, and soon enough she was falling to the ground.

As she fell, she suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes to see that she was in Tony's arms-bridal style-and Tony was smiling at her.

"Oh, Tony, thank you for catching my fall! I love you!" She exclaimed.

"It's no problem, Pepper, and I love you too!" Tony then thrust his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss.

But when Pepper opened her eyes for real this time, what went on was much different. She was on top of Tony and honestly didn't know what to say other than "Umm...thanks," awkwardly yet in a shocked way.

Yet as she lifted her head to Tony saying "Pepper...?" she responded romantically with a "Yes, Tony?" Only to have her dream shattered like his back was, supposedly. So Pepper instead got off and helped him up.

_Well that could've gone better..._Pepper thought to herself.

**5. **_Titled "Wait…what?"_

"Iron Man. Isn't it great? Oh, red is my _favorite_ color." As soon as he heard this, Tony perked up and blushed, glancing at Rhodey with an 'umm, what'd she just say?' look of shock on his face. Rhodey wanted so badly to laugh but held back once Happy approached.

Tony was only half-listening to Happy's idea of Iron Man being a robot. First, he didn't care to hear such a...weird thought; plus, the way Pepper had said what she had said seemed so...admirational. If she developed some sort of crush on Iron Man, it would be extremely awkward if she ever discovered it was him. Then again, would it really be all that bad to have Pepper have a crush on him without knowing...?  
>All those thoughts and more flooded Tony's mind the rest of the day.<p>

**6. **_Titled "More Than Just The Sky"_

As they sat atop the tall skyscraper that had the best view of the skyline of the city at night, Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of Pepper since he glanced at her over a half hour of sitting on a roof ago. Something with the moonlight just hitting her just right struck him as beautiful.

"It's so pretty..." Pepper muttered.

"You sure are..." Tony whispered. Pepper snapped out of her gaze and looked to Tony.

"What?" Tony was thankful that he was wearing his armor so she couldn't see his bright red rosy blush.

"N-nothing..." Tony looked back to the skyline.

**Okay, so explanation-I had all these ideas just sitting on my phone and I needed to let them go, and I couldn't make them into one-shots. So I made this…review?**


End file.
